Prologue: The Final Moments
by writersblock159
Summary: The final moments of a huntress always promise to be revealing. Especially when that huntress is part of team RWBY. These are her last moments, and we will study what happens after she's gone... The prologue for the "Four Corners, Four Keystones" cycle.


**This is the prequel to all Fics in the "Four Corners, Four Keystones" series. The characters are vague for good reason. If you are reading this on the day it's posted, know that I will be updating sporadically (Weekly is planned) the first fic in the series.**

**The Muse came back kicking and screaming from St Petersburg to finish this, and is now in negotiations with my legal team about more vacation days, and less overtime for me.**

**The things I have to do to get a story, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: **

**A low light settles over the room, and a hush falls across your computer screen as the end of this sentence draws near...**

**I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

_"And if anyone asks what became of me,_

_ relate my life in all its wonder,_

_ and end it with a simple and modest:_

_ "He died.""_

_-Dustin Hoffman_

* * *

Strange how painless dying is for you.

You didn't plan this, but when you saw Salem move to kill your teammate you saw only one option.

It was you or her, and you made your choice.

Of course, you probably shouldn't have faced your friends as your chest exploded. You can see your team's horrified faces. The realization that _this is it_. This is the last time you'll see them. You can feel a slight burning sensation in your back as Salem's magic begins burning through your flesh, annihilating your nerves.

Maybe this won't be so painless.

Your team is staring at you, one trying desperately to get to you, another staring in shock, tears beginning to form.

It's the girl in front of you who catches your eye. The one you'll die for. She's exhausted, you can see it in her demeanor. She had accepted her death.

And you'd taken it from her.

She looks angry, hurt, shocked—and maybe you're imagining it, but you think you see a little bit of resolve come into her eyes.

Why is everything in slow motion before you die?

Your second teammate is falling to her knees, and you can see the question on her lips. "Why?"

Because you wouldn't lose anyone in this team. It doesn't matter that you'll die, Salem won't win; that's what matters. Your team has withstood much worse than this. The team had been split to the four corners of Remnant and had still come back to win; one less girl won't mean defeat.

You may be irreplaceable, but you know they will win.

Your insides begin to rebel against your chest and you can feel the end approach.

Then you hear your name.

You look at your last teammate, the one you love. The one who's fighting to get to you, the one who's screaming your name. You meet her eyes and in that moment something passes between you and you can tell she _knows_. Her surprised look is replaced and suddenly you _know_.

It's over.

* * *

Four went in and three came out.

Sun sighed, staring at the news screen showing the heroes of team RWBY. The huntresses looked tired, worn, and were bleeding from several cuts across their bodies. Nevertheless, they were clearly victorious.

The one in the middle was carrying a body.

Motioning over the bartender, Sun indicated a refill was in order. As he drank deeply from his now refilled pint, he considered what his instincts were telling him.

He'd told Blake "I always go where I'm needed," and that was true, though his guiding force was a mixture of luck and a gut feeling that he followed like a dog with a good bone. Hence why his first stop wouldn't be Beacon or Atlas.

He would make a stop at Argus first. Then he would follow his instincts to wherever they sent him.

Draining his glass, he stood up and dropped some money on the counter before glancing up at the screen again.

Call it a hunch, but he had a different gut feeling that he might be seeing them sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Title Credit: Jeneralissima, my undying thanks. All hail my amazing Beta! Hail! HAIL!**

**Working Title: This falls under the 'Four corners, Four keystones title, although it is its own fic. Maybe I'll find some time to give it its own codename, who knows?**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.**

**R&R**


End file.
